Hawkeye
Powers and Abilities Abilities Master Archer: Barton has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. Barton has even been known to hit an apple in the center of it. He practices a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed.68 Peak Human Sight: Barton possesses extraordinary eyesight.8 His eyes are more acute than normal humans.8081 His flawless sight allows him to perfectly aim his targets without even looking.82 Peak Human Condition: Clint's bodily functions at the peak-level athlete with exceptional strength, endurance, speed, and stamina.6 Peak Human Reflexes: Although Barton's reflexes do not border on superhuman level, they are functionally superior to 98% of all normal human beings.80 Clint was able to coordinate his body enough to dodge multiple arrows from Trickshot, as well as several gunshots.83 Master Marksman: Barton is known as the world's most skillful and accurate archer.8 His accuracy rival those of Bullseye, as he trained himself to make precise shots from virtually any angle, physical position, or state of motion. Barton was trained in his youth by Trick Shot with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. He once aimed five shots at the opponents simultaneously.846 Expert Acrobat: Barton is an athletic person with natural agility. For this combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, it makes him capable of doing numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers.8685 Master Martial Artist: Barton is an excellent martial artist8, having been trained in various forms by Captain America,86 who was arguably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant.6 On his first mission with Luke Cage's band of renegade New Avengers, Ronin proved to have come a long way from his old days of rarely ever using his martial arts skills. Throughout the battle against Elektra and The Hand, he demonstrated great skill in his overall martial ability, holding his own against nearly endless hordes of ninjas.87 This earned him a very respecting compliment from his teammate Iron Fist, one of the world's most top martial artists. Additionally, Clint once defeated Zaran, Machete, and Batroc at the same time.88 Expert Tactician: As shown in his leadership of the West Coast Avengers and the Thunderbolts, Barton is a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander.6 Cunning Fighter: Hawkeye is shown many of times as a smart and clever fighter. Captain America said Hawkeye had once defeated an elder of the universe with luck and quick thinking.89 He was even able to outwit Bucky Barnes in training by using a joy buzzer on Bucky's cybernetic arm, though not able to defeat him.60 Weapons Proficiency: Although he is not known to use melee weapons, Barton's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He also received training in swordsmanship during his youth from the original Swordsman, who was considered one of the greatest experts in sword-fighting the world has ever known. Barton is skilled with swords, knives, nunchukus, staffs and is one of the few people to be able to properly handle Captain America's shield. Trilingual: Not only is Hawkeye fluent in English, his mother tongue, but also in Italian90 and in American sign language.91 Weapons As Hawkeye, Barton possesses a custom-made bow, quick-release quiver, a number of specialty arrows and a combat knife.6